Dragon Ball Galaxy Online
Dragon Ball Galaxy Online is an MMORPG based of the Fan-Fiction series; Dragon Ball Galaxy. It was created by CAPPER Studios for the PlayStation 5 and can cross-play with PC and the XBOX One X. Game Mechanics The games centers on your own custom created characters. There are 5 species you can choose from (Human (Male or Female), Saiyan (Male or Female), Arcosian (Male or Female), Namekian, Majin (Male or Female)) and each has it own story that leads up to another story with another created character that you have made. As the story progresses, the CAC's that you created; which is five will join into one story and the character you choose to play for the final mission is the leader of the team that you made. Trait System The game also feature a Trait level-up system for each character. *The Human species can level up faster by training and completing but they stop at a certain level and must under go a Special training to unlock that limit. By unlocking it, the humans also unlocks the Ultra Human transformation. The Human also has a choice to receive cybernetic augmentation. With this, greatly skip Levels, but can not unlock the Ultra Human Transformation. *The Saiyan species start at a somewhat higher level than humans, the level up slower when training, but can jump a level when a mission is complete but gain a Zenkai boost. At a certain level, Saiyans can unlock the Super Saiyan transformation. They also unlock special mission to unlock more transformation. *The Namekian species star at a equal level with the Saiyan. They can level up faster that the Saiyan but are slower to the Human when training and completing missions. However, they can skip levels by fusing with other selected Namekians. At a certain level, Super Namekian will be unlocked. *The Arcosian species starts at a higher level than Human, Saiyan, and Namekian. The level up slower than these three species when training and completing missions. However, at a certain level, a special mission unlocks. Once completed, they can unlock the Golden Form and skip levels. The Arcosian also has a choice to receive cybernetic augmentation. With this, greatly skip Levels, but can not unlock the Golden Form Transformation. *The Majin species stars at higher level than the Arcosian. They level slower than the Saiyan, but can skip levels but absorbing enemies and even allies. At a certain level they can unlock the Pure Form. Family System With the Family system, you can start your own family. Only Human and saiyan species can procreate an custom created child. Human couples produce Human child, Saiyan couples produce Saiyan child. Human and Saiyan couples produces Hybrid child. You can adopt other species into the family as well. The child is only playable in the Vs. mode, but they are reinforcement during the story. Locations and Battlezones In Dragon Ball Galaxy Online there are 4 Planets to travel to that have Battlezones; Earth, Sadala, Namek, Arcos. *'Earth' has three battlezones. The first battlezone is only accessible to the Humans, their enemy is the Saiyan Imperium during the Human-Saiyan War. The Second battlezone is accessible to all species and their enemy is the Tuffles during the Tuffle Resurgence. Third battlezone is accessible to all species and their enemy is the Gete Star machines. *'Sadala' has three battlezones. The first battlezone is only accessible to the Saiyans, their enemy is the Tuffle Confederacy during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. The Second battlezone is accessible to all species and their enemy is the Tuffles during the Tuffle Resurgence. The third battlezone is a DLC and it is accessible to all species and their enemy is the Interstellar Empire during the War of the Universes Arc. *Arcos has one battlezone. This is accessible to Arcosians first, but later unlocks to all species. Their enemy is the Planet Trade Organization. *Namek has one battlezone. This is accessible to Namekians first, but later unlocks to all species. Their enemy is the Planet Trade Organization. Events, Strikes, Raids and Challenges Each planet has it own Events, strikes, raids and challenges. There are also more planets with it own strike missions as well. Events * Tuffle Invasion - Earth, Sadala, Arcos, Namek. * Gete Star Invasion - Earth, Sadala, Arcos, Namek. * (DLC) Mirror Incursion - Earth, Sadala, Arcos, Namek. Strikes *'Earth' - Battle of New Fork, Operation: Winback-2, Black Mist, Invasion of the Duplicates. *'Sadala' - The Super Saiyan Anomaly *'Yardrat' - Evacuation of Yardrat *'Namekian' - Namek Conflict *Helior - Evacuation of Helior Raids *'Earth' - Operation: Skynet *'Arcos' - Battle of Arcos *'(DLC) Sadala' - Project L.A.N.C.E.R. Challenges *Earth - Star Team, Miller, Cell, Android 21. *Sadala - Regiment, Hanasia, Hanasio. *Parniss - Z-Fighters, Baby Garlic. Gameplay CAC Species *(Human (Male or Female) * Saiyan (Male or Female) *Arcosian (Male or Female) *Namekian *Majin (Male or Female) *(DLC) Heliosian (Male or Female) Game Modes Vs. Mode Foundry Mode Characters The Characters listed are playable for the Vs. Mode in the Game. However, the non-playable are in the story. Playable in Vs. Mode Non-Playable These are the non-playable character that you find to mission, vendors, and skill training. Downloadable Content New Generation Expansion Project L.A.N.C.E.R Expansion Story Arcs Human-Saiyan War Arc Tuffle Arc Machine Arc (DLC) Future Arc Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball Galaxy